


Tender

by collatorsden_archivist



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Humor, PG-13 - Blue Cortina, Time Period: 1981-2006 (Life on Mars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-07
Updated: 2010-05-07
Packaged: 2019-01-20 18:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12439395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collatorsden_archivist/pseuds/collatorsden_archivist
Summary: "Be gentle," she murmured. "You don't want to ruin it... they're tender."    Innuendo.





	Tender

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Janni, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [the Collators' Den](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Collators%27_Den), which was moved to the AO3 to ensure access and longevity for the fanworks. I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Collators' Den collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/collatorsden/profile).

  
Author's notes: .... Nope, they still haven't let me claim them as my own...  


* * *

They were soft, firm, and yet surprisingly small, barely even filling his hands as his thumb traced over the soft flesh, surprising him slightly; they always looked so much bigger from a distance, but he supposed that his imagination could well have exaggerated. It wasn't like he'd had a good feel before, just a one-handed grab that may or may not have looked questionable... Not that it mattered... Not now...

 

It wasn't exactly what he'd been expecting; he hadn't sighed in exultation, nor had Alex made any sign that she was pleased by his actions, but he supposed sometimes it took a little more than a quick stroke and a squeeze to really enjoy something new... He looked up at her, meeting her eyes briefly, questioningly, seeing the daring look in her eyes and reacting instantly, bending his head.

 

He hesitated slightly, then closed his mouth around the soft flesh, teeth grazing slightly, the taste intoxicating, sweet and yet simultaneously oddly bitter on his tongue. He heard Alex's soft breath of contentment, and, grinning widely, he drew back, eyes glittering as he watched her face, seeing the way she smirked with smug satisfaction.

 

"How's it taste?" Alex murmured softly, her tongue peeking out of her mouth and moistening her dry lips as she watched him. His fingertips dug in slightly, bruising as he met her eyes, Adam's apple rising ever so slightly.

 

"They're fine," he muttered, tracing his thumb across the indentations his nails and teeth had left in the bare flesh. "Be better with a bit of cream smothered over it, but I ain't complaining." He lowered his head again, but maintained eye contact as his tongue flicked out, teasing across the bruises he had left behind. She raised an eyebrow suggestively, and a moment later Gene closed his eyes, exaggeratedly closing his mouth around the soft skin once more, sucking and nibbling briefly before moving to the next, this time wasting no time securing his lips around it, enthusiastically taking the flesh between his lips and suckling, drawing it tight between his teeth and releasing a soft groan of unbidden delight as Alex gently covered his other hand with hers, fingers following the path of his own whilst he continued his assault with his mouth, a soft sigh leaving her lips as he went on.

 

Her hand mimicked his earlier actions, squeezing and caressing gently, leading him easily and confidently. "Be gentle," she murmured, "you don't want to ruin it..."

 

"Don't care," Gene grunted, barely lifting his mouth away, "I ain't sharing these with anyone!"

 

"They're tender!" She gasped as he dug his teeth in hard, a soft growl of delight issuing from his throat.

 

"Not that tender," he growled, glaring up at her pointedly as his nails tightened, piercing the skin with some difficulty, and then smirking slightly. "Just got to find the right spot!" She was shaking and quivering, her face flushed, teeth angrily toying with her bottom lip, but she didn't move, and he grinned, continuing his actions and sinking his teeth in again. Alex sighed.

 

"You were right Bolly," Gene muttered, tongue flicking out against his lips. "Do taste good..."

 

"I told you," Alex said, standing up as he drew back, chewing with deliberate slowness as he followed her with his eyes. "Plums are good for you – one of your five a day. I'm glad you finally saw sense and started eating fruit instead of those horrible bacon butties!"

 

Gene nodded in agreement, wiping away the juice that hung on his lips; he hadn't been wrong – the tempting little buggers tasted bloody fantastic.


End file.
